


Best Friends

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, everyones still friends, yea its just fluff pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott planned to go to junior prom together, but only as friends because everyone else was paired up so why shouldn't they be? But things don't exactly go to plan as Stiles's klutzy nature lands him in the hospital. Luckily that's not going to stop Scott from following through on his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an [anon](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/99114564524/could-i-have-sterek-or-sciles-being-best-friends-and) and demanded by my friend who wanted dance night but not being able to go.  
> It's late so don't blame me for the grammar it's all the exhaustion's fault.

Stiles sighed as he stared up at the white ceiling. He was such an idiot. Why the hell did he have to pick the day before his junior prom to go rock climbing by himself? Now he’s got a shattered tibia, a fracture fibia, a torn Achilles, an infected slash on his calf, and a concussion. So now he gets to spend junior prom in the fucking hospital. And he was so looking forward to the dance for once. He and Scott were going together, just as friends of course, but Stiles had been planning on trying to pluck up the courage to actually tell his best friend how he really feels about it. Instead he will be alone, in the hospital with no one but his pain to keep him company as everyone he knows enjoys the dance they’ve all been looking forward to. Or so he thought.

“Knock knock.” He heard from the door.

He sighed again and looked over at Melissa. “Hey.”

“What’s with the long face?” She asked, coming in to check his vitals.

“It’s junior prom and I’m stuck all alone in the hospital.”

Melissa smiled. “It won’t be that bad. Scott told me you two already have plans to hang out all next weekend.”

“It’s not the same.” Stiles told her. “We do that all the time. Junior prom is only once and I’m stuck here for it.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” Melissa said with a smile. She ruffled Stiles’s hair. “You’re all good so I gotta go finish my rounds. I’ll check on you later.”

Stiles nodded sadly and she left.

“Alone again.” Stiles whispered. “Of fucking course.”

“I wouldn’t say you’re alone.” A voice said from the doorway.

Stiles looked over at the familiar tone and his jaw dropped. Scott was standing there in the suit he’d got for the dance with a flower in one hand and a greasy fast food bag in the other.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked in shock. “You should be at the dance!”

Scott shrugged. “Why? My best friend wasn’t going to be there so what was the point in going?” Scott grinned and shook the bag. “Besides, I brought you curly fries.”

Stiles just stared at him.

“What?” Scott asked, coming in to sit down. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“You’re giving up your prom night to sit in a hospital with your idiotic friend.”

“My idiotic _best_ friend.” Scott corrected. “You sat in these halls with me through countless asthma attacks. This is the least I could do. And it’s not really giving it up, I’m just having a different prom night than most.”

“And the flower?” Stiles asked, gesturing to the red rose Scott had set on the edge of the bed.

Scott blushed bright. “Oh the, uh, the girl at the diner saw the suit and gave it to me. Said I should give it to my date.”

“And am I to assume I’m the aforementioned date?” Stiles teased, picking the rose up.

“It’s not like there’s anyone else willing to take on the horrible role.”

Stiles reached out and smacked his shoulder. “Stop that! You’re awesome!”

“You’re biased.”

“Doesn’t matter you’re still amazing!”

Scott rolled his eyes. “There was one other thing the girl at the diner told me to do.”

“And what’s that?” Stiles asked, eyes sparkling. His bad mood was long forgotten with his own personal ray of sunshine there to cheer him up.

Scott smirked and held out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Stiles laughed. “What dance?! There’s no music and in case you haven’t noticed my leg is in a cast!”

Scott shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you can’t sway with me. And I’ve got my phone, so we’ve got plenty of music.”

Stiles looked hard at him. “Are you seriously asking me to slow dance with you?”

“If we’re going to do this friend date thing we should do it right.” Scott told him firmly.

Stiles ignored the twinge in his heart at hearing Scott say ‘friend date’. Because that’s all it is. Two friends that have known each other since forever hanging out and being idiots together. It doesn’t mean anything. Nothing at all. And it never will. Stiles wanted to say no. He knew that feeling that, dancing with Scott as if they were actually dating, would only make the feelings stronger and harder to hide away in the depths of his mind. But he’d never been able to say no to Scott and now wasn’t the time for him to start. And so he sighed.

“Fine.”

Scott grinned.

“But you’re supporting most of my weight and helping me in and out of this stupid bed.”

Scott nodded. “Let’s do this!”

Stiles rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile fondly. Scott’s such a happy, bouncy little puppy. That’s why Stiles loves him. So he threw back his covers while Scott got his phone out and found some music. He let Scott help him from bed and leaned heavily on him as they shuffled far enough from the bed for them to have room and then Scott played the song he had pulled up. Scott held the phone in one hand as he grabbed Stiles’s hips to balance him and support him as they swayed. Stiles put his arms up around Scott’s neck as the lyrics started.

_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone_

Stiles smiled wide as he listened. That was a lot of what Scott and he were. They’d always been there for each other, through every bump, curve, or complete drop off a cliff their lives took. But then the song continued and Stiles’s smile faltered just a little.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

“Scott?” Stiles whispered, ignoring the song as it continued. Their swaying had stuttered to a halt.

Scott wasn’t looking at him, instead staring at their feet.

“Scott? Talk to me?” Stiles begged.

Scott gulped loudly. “I don’t really think there’s anything for me to say.” His voice was quiet and Stiles could clearly hear the fear in it. Scott was afraid of being rejected.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked. There was fear and nerves and just a little bit of hope in his voice that made Scott look up.

Scott nodded slowly, staring at Stiles’s face. Stiles had never seen Scott look this nervous. Not even the time he had to tell his mom they’d been given detention for tp-ing the school’s trees.

Stiles nodded back. “Well then. What now?”

“Whatever you want.” Scott answered simply. He looked so close to crying, terrified his best friend was going to tell him he didn’t feel the same.

“And if I said I didn’t want to be best friends-”

“I’d leave you alone and never talk to you again.” Scott said, quickly, already pulling away and looking down, holding back tears.

Stiles laughed and pulled Scott back. “Let me finish stupid. What if I say I don’t want to be best friends anymore because I’d much rather be your boyfriend?”

Scott looked up at him, eyes wide with shock and hope. “Really?”

“Of course, you fucking idiot.” Stiles told him with a grin. “I’ve been gone on you since like the summer before freshmen year when we decided it was a good idea to go camping in the preserve and got so lost Cora’s brother had to come out and find us. You were terrified and you _still_ got in front of me when we heard Derek coming and you thought he was a bear.”

Scott laughed at the memory, tears really starting now, but for a much different reason. “I nearly sprayed him with mace.”

“And he nearly took your head off for it.” Stiles added. Both boys were grinning wide now, the worry and sadness and fear all washed away by the happiness and the hope.

Scott smiled for a moment and then bit his lip. “So now what?”

“Well I think you should start that song again so we can fully enjoy it and then you should get me back in bed before a nurse comes along and yells at me for being out of bed and kicks you out altogether.”

“Mom would totally sneak me back in.” Scott said confidently.

Stiles rolled his eyes, loving that Scott can keep up with him in sarcasm. It makes their banter more fun. “Shut up and play the song you stupid.”

“Your stupid now.” Scott said with a grin as he started the song.

Stiles grinned back, liking that. He tightened his arms around Scott’s neck and pulled him closer, reveling in the fact that this was real and Scott actually liked him back and they were together now and he couldn’t stop grinning as the song played and they swayed.

When the last notes played they pulled apart a bit to look at each other.

“You sure this is okay?” Scott whispered, still unsure.

Stiles grinned and flicked Scott’s ear. “Absolutely. Now help me get back to the bed I’m losing blood flow in my leg.”

Scott laughed but did as bid and helped Stiles get back into bed before sitting on the edge of the bed by Stiles’s hip. Stiles reached out and snagged Scott’s hand with a smile.

“So I’ve got a question.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Stiles made a face at them and then got serious. “Was this a thing you were planning to do or a spur of the moment thing because you thought I might be dying?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Are you asking if I asked you on our friend date with the intention of making it a real date?”

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m asking.”

“Then yes, yes I did.”

Stiles grinned. “Good. Cause I was totally planning on telling you tonight too.”

“Well they say great minds think alike.”

“Or stupid minds that have known each other since forever and aren’t capable of thinking differently.”

Scott laughed. “Or that I suppose.”

Stiles smiled at him, so fucking happy that he actually got to have what he never thought he’d get. “You know what you should do now.”

“What’s that?” Scott asked, knowing fair well he was going to probably do it.

“You should lay on this bed with me and let me cuddle you.”

Scott laughed, rolling his eyes. Stiles had always been the more tactile of them, granted Scott was very tactile as well but Stiles was definitely worse and Scott always insists that no one listen to Stiles when he says different. Scott sighed as if it was a hardship, which it totally wasn’t, and helped Stiles shuffle is body over so Scott could fit and they could curl up together. It took a few minutes with Stiles’s collection of injuries but soon enough they got settled, Scott leaning against the bed with Stiles’s head on his chest.

“You never told me.” Stiles whispered.

“Told you what?”

“When you fell in love with your stupid, klutzy, worthless best friend.”

“You’re not stupid or worthless.” Scott sighed.

“But you’re not denying klutzy?”

“Stiles we’re lying in a hospital bed because you were stupid enough to go rock climbing by yourself and then fell off the wall, which impressive seeing as you were climbing at like a forty-five degree angle.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment. “You have a point. But stop avoiding the question.”

“I loved you the day you helped me get over my asshole dad leaving.” Scott said simply. “I fell in love with you around the same time you did me apparently. The day we went swimming at the lake with everyone and we got in a splash fight and had a huge picnic and Lydia threatened to stab her stilettos through anyone who got her wet and we were out there all day and watched the sunset together before promising to stay friends through all the high school drama. You went for a walk just before Lydia summoned everyone to sit together for the sunset and I kept an eye on you to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself and you ended up just sitting on a rock overlooking the lake all by yourself, staring out across the water and you looked so amazing. You were calm for once, completely still with the colors of the sky behind you and the forest and the setting sun made you look like an angel or something and I just fell for you. It kinda hit me like a truck to be honest.”

Stiles laughed. “That’s it? Nothing I did or said made you fall? Just me sitting on a rock?”

Scott shrugged. “I was probably in love with you before then and just sort of realized it then.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve been together all this time.”

Scott laughed. “You didn’t say anything either so it’s partially your fault too!”

“Maybe so. But why?”

“I didn’t want to risk losing your friendship. We’ve both seen friendships get destroyed because they try dating and it doesn’t work. I didn’t want that to happen to us.”

“Same here.” Stiles whispered. “I couldn’t lose you.”

“Well I’m not going anywhere.” Scott promised. “You’re my best friend, doofus, and I’m never gonna leave you.”

“Good.” Stiles yawned. “Then be a good pillow and let me sleep.”

Scott smiled and kissed Stiles’s head, just because he could. “Nite Stiles.”

“Nite Scott.” Stiles answered. Within seconds Stiles was asleep and Scott was left to his thoughts. He could not believe what had just happened. He’d come here knowing that he might leave without a best friend. He’d been prepared to lose the best person to ever come into his life, except his mom of course but she never really came into his life he came into hers but whatever, and instead he was cuddling with Stiles, who was now his boyfriend, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he’s been. He has the best friends, the best boyfriend, the best mom, and he couldn’t ask for anything. Except maybe his boyfriend not being in the hospital so they could actually go to the dance. But they have next year for that so Scott’s satisfied. He shifted a little to get comfortable, tightened his arms around Stiles a little, and closed his eyes, following Stiles into sleep.

 

Melissa poked her head into Stiles’s room at the end of her rounds, intending to ask him if he needed anything but she cut the words off before they came out at the sight in front of her. Her son and Stiles were curled up in bed together and technically that wasn’t allowed because it could risk the patient’s health and safety but it’s her son and the boy he’s loved forever and she couldn’t bring herself to ruin it. So instead she closed the door quietly and set off down the hall, needing to place a call to the Sheriff in town and inform him that he owes her fifty bucks. He’d been sure they’d get together after junior was together but she’d totally called that it would be prom night. Maybe not in the way she expected it to happen but it happened and she intends to collect her debts. And maybe she’ll use some of the money to buy Scott some condoms. She knows Stiles would be totally cool with getting some or asking his dad to get some for him but she really wanted to see the look on Scott’s face when she hands him condoms. With that lovely thought in her head her step gained a little bounce as she strode down the hall, grin on her face. Her two boys were finally together and nothing could ruin her night. Except maybe that man violently puking in room 214. That might put a damper on her mood. But only maybe and only a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people requested more and I'm avoiding being productive so here you go!

Stiles’s face was starting to hurt from all the grinning he was doing but he couldn’t make himself stop. He was just too fucking happy to even think about not grinning. Not even his pain could make him stop grinning.

“You’re happy.” Scott commented, glancing over at him.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Stiles asked. “I’ve got the bestest boyfriend ever who brought me curly fries when he came to pick me up from the hospital in my baby and has already told me everyone’s waiting at my house with ice cream and candy to celebrate me getting out with a gorging of sweets and a marathon of Marvel movies. Oh and did I mention I have the bestest boyfriend cause there’s that too.”

Scott laughed. “You know they don’t know yet.”

“They’ll figure it out.” Stiles said confidently. “But I do look forward to their responses.”

“I’m sure Jackson won’t care.”

“And Erica will probably find it hot.”

“Lydia will be smug cause she totally saw this coming.”

“That’s for sure.” Scott chuckled. “Especially seeing as I asked her the best way to tell you my feelings at the dance.”

“You did?!” Stiles exclaimed. “I did!”

Scott laughed. “She definitely saw it coming then!”

Stiles laughed along and then stopped as it hurt his head.

“You alright?” Scott asked, immediately reaching over to comfort him.

“Two hands on the wheel Scott!” Stiles exclaimed. “You are _not_ crashing my baby!”

Scott rolled his eyes but returned his hand to the wheel, knowing that if Stiles was worrying about his jeep then he was fine. He pulled up on Stiles’s street and drove down to park in the one empty spot around Stiles’s house, on the driveway amazingly enough.

“Nice of them to park out of my spot.” Stiles said with a grin.

Scott laughed and turned the car off. He got out and went around to Stiles’s side to help him from the jeep and into the wheelchair he’d been ordered to use. He wasn’t allowed to use crutches until next week because the doctor said the affect of gravity could make the infection worse. So Scott got Stiles settled in the wheelchair and started towards the door. Stiles blushed a little when he saw that his friends had set up plywood as a ramp so he could be rolled straight inside.

“Ready?” Scott asked.

“Let’s do it before they explode.” Stiles told him.

Scott grinned and opened the door, holding it open so Stiles could push himself up the last ramp and into the front hallway. Once he was in Scott took control and pushed him towards the living room. The light’s were off and as Scott flicked them on their friends burst from behind the furniture.

“SURPRISE!” They screamed.

“Scott told me.” Stiles said with a grin.

“Scott!” Allison scolded.

“You should’ve known better! I suck at secrets!” Scott defended.

“You definitely do.” Lydia agreed. “But it doesn’t matter we figured it was a fifty/fifty on whether or not Scott kept the secret.”

“Scott has no secrets with me.” Stiles said happily. “Now I want ice cream and my painkillers so let’s get this show on the road!”

The others all laughed but everyone started getting comfortable. Scott rolled Stiles over to the coach and left Derek and Boyd to helping him get onto the couch so he could go put Stiles’s medicine away and get him some water to take his first dose with. Stiles ended up on one end of the couch, turned sideways so his legs were up on the couch as well with Lydia on the other end with Allison at her feet. Boyd and Erica curled up in a chair together and Cora sprawled out on the floor with her head in Allison’s lap. Derek was in the other armchair with Isaac on his lap and Jackson was at their feet. When Scott came in he took stock of where everyone was and then strode over to where Stiles was. Scott handed him the pills and a glass of water that Stiles used to down the pills quickly with a grimace at the taste.

“Okay ice cream is definitely needed now.” Stiles declared.

“I’ll go grab it.” Scott volunteered.

“Bring the cartoons out too!” Lydia called. “With all of us we’ll have it gone before it melts!”

“Okay!” Scott called back.

“What movie?” Jackson asked. He’d moved to kneel in front of the DVD player.

“Start with Iron Man.” Stiles told him.

Jackson nodded and moved to grab that movie and put it in. Stiles smiled at it. If it wasn’t for Lydia becoming friends with him he’d never have gotten along with Jackson. Everything could’ve been different if Lydia had chosen to ignore him after they ended up tying the fourth grade spelling bee because they ran out of words to ask them to spell.

Scott came back in with a stack of bowls in one hand with a bunch of spoons in the top bowl and an armful of ice cream cartoons and toppings held to his chest. “Stiles picks first cause he nearly killed himself.” He declared.

“I did not nearly kill myself!” Stiles protested.

“So you don’t want to pick first then?” Scott asked with a smirk.

“Give me my fucking ice cream you ass.” Stiles glared.

Scott just smiled and dropped the ice cream into his lap so he could hand out the bowls and spoons. When he returned to Stiles he found three cartoons open and Stiles scooping from the third into his already full bowl.

“You are going to make yourself sick.” Scott scolded.

“Don’t care.” Stiles told him with a smirk.

“I know.” Scott sighed. He took the cartoons Stiles wasn’t using and passed them out before going back to Stiles. He took the chocolate one from Stiles’s lap, scooped some out for himself, passed it to Lydia, and did the same with the peanut butter one before just passing the third one on. They managed to get the toppings passed around to everyone who wanted them without making too much of a mess, which was something they were proud of. Scott went to sit on the floor in front of Stiles but the boy grabbed his arm.

“No.” Stiles declared.

“What?” Scott asked.

Stiles wiggled himself forward, putting space between him and the armrest and then looked at Scott. “There.”

Scott sighed but sat down with a fond smile. He helped Stiles get himself comfortable and in a spot they could both eat their ice cream, and then they looked around the room to mildly shocked/smug faces.

“Well it’s about damn time.” Lydia declared.

“You two were blinder than Isaac and Derek.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

“Shush.” Isaac said, tapping the side of Jackson’s head.

Jackson just reached up to catch Isaac’s hand and kissed his fingers.

“You were both blind.” Erica told them. “It was hilarious.”

“It only took us a few months.” Derek reminded them. “It’s taken them years.”

“Only because we didn’t want to make our friendship weird!” Stiles protested.

“Your friendship was weird from the start.” Lydia told them.  “You met when Stiles ate sand and then puked it back up on Scott.”

“That’s disgusting no matter how many times you say it.” Cora declared.

“So that’s everyone in a relationship then.” Allison observed.

“We can finally have date nights!” Erica said happily.

“Wait wait wait.” Isaac said. “We’re missing an important question here.”

“What?” Derek asked him.

“Who finally plucked up the fucking courage to ask the other out?!” Isaac asked loudly.

The others laughed.

“He has a point.” Boyd said, looking at Stiles and Scott. “Who was it?”

“Scott.” Stiles answered. “He took advantage of my painkiller induced confusion to seduce me with his manly beauty.”

“I have manly beauty?” Scott asked.

“Yes.” Stiles told him firmly.

Scott shrugged. “At least it’s manly.”

“You two have literally been dating less than a day and you’re already an old married couple.” Allison observed. “God how were you so blind?”

“We’re idiots.” Scott stage-whispered to her. “But don’t tell everyone else they think we’re just stupid.”

Everyone laughed and Stiles looked at Scott.

“What?” Scott asked, looking down at him.

Stiles lunged up and pecked Scott’s lips. “You’re cute.”

Scott was frozen in place, blinking rapidly.

“Did we just see their first kiss?” Derek asked.

“Unless you count the one they did in the fifth grade because I dared them to.” Jackson told him.

“You broke?” Stiles asked Scott, reaching up to poke his cheek.

Scott cracked into a grin and ducked down to press his lips against Stiles’s. The other made a squeak of surprise but immediately melted into it, kissing back sweetly.

“Alright enough of that.” Lydia declared after a minute of them kissing, tapping Stiles’s good leg.

They pulled apart, blushing but grinning widely.

“Please don’t ever do that again.” Jackson begged.

“What like we don’t ever have to watch you kiss your boyfriends.” Stiles teased him.

“Yea but when we do it it’s hot.” Jackson told him. “When you two do it it’s weird.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Deepthroat your spoon and play the movie you cunt.”

“Love ya too.” Jackson grinned.

“I love him more.” Scott grinned.

“No one will ever doubt that.” Erica assured him. “Trust me.”

“Can we all shut up and watch the movie now?” Cora asked. “I’m tired of you people.”

“Glad to know you love us too.” Lydia grinned down at her.

“Course I love you Red.” Cora grinned back. “It’s boys I don’t like.”

“More for us!” Isaac said happily.

“You are a weird bunch.” A voice said from the door. They all looked over to see the Sheriff standing there in his uniform.

“Hi dad!” Stiles said happily. “I’m dating Scott now!”

“I know Melissa called me last night to tell me she won the bet.”

“What bet?” Scott asked. He’d figured his mom would’ve looked in at some point and seen them cuddling but he didn’t know anything about a bet.

“She bet me you’d get together on prom night.” John explained. “I thought you’d both be too dense.” He shrugged. “Guess I was wrong.”

“Good to know you believe in me.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Not in matters of observation.” John said. “I’m leaving for work, don’t get sick on ice cream.”

“I’ll take care of him.” Scott declared.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” John told him. “You’d give him anything he’d want.”

“I’ll keep an eye on them.” Derek promised from the chair.

John nodded at him. “Good. And I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning for your shift.”

“You got it boss.” Derek grinned.

“Have fun kids.” John waved before leaving.

“Movie now!” Cora demanded.

“Yes ma’am she-wolf.” Jackson muttered, hitting play on the remote and leaning back into Derek’s legs, wrapping a hand around his ankle under his pant leg.

Cora grinned, not at all bothered by the name, and got comfortable in Allison’s lap. All around the room people settled in to marathon movies and they were all smiling, happy to be together. Stiles and Scott were smiling the biggest though. Because neither one could yet stop grinning about the fact that they were together and would be for the foreseeable future. It would sink in eventually but for now they just grinned, ate their ice cream, and watched the movie happy to be cuddling again.


End file.
